


How to Run an Empire

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi was hopping through the dream bubbles when she ran into Kankri, who of course had to stop her to give her a lecture- I mean, have an informative discussion about Beforus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Run an Empire

“I will warn you ahead of time that this conversation will address the issues of class oppression, hemophobia, microaggressions, lifespan privilege, culling culture…” Kankri prattles on as Feferi sits cross-legged in front of him.

She was jumping through the dream bubbles when she happened across him. Or, he happened across her hopping through the bubbles. Deep down, he is probably excited to have a new set of ears to hear his complaints about the operation of his old world. He is probably even more excited since she is the scratched version of the Her Imperial Radiance. There is no better place to start reform than at the top.

Kankri’s words are going straight over her head though. Her glazed, white eyes stare through him and her mouth is left slightly agape. She has stopped breathing while her brain tries to process what he is saying.

“I understand that this is a lot of information to take in at once, but I appreciate that you are listening so intently.” She is not taking any of it in. Her brain is still stuck on the very first thing he said to her; the thing that stopped her and made her sit and listen. He called her ‘Imperial Radiance’ before correcting himself, “Now, if we could move onto-”

“Is that was my empire was really pike?” She cuts him off as she finally finds her voice again.

He raises a single brow for a second before returning his face to neutral, “Yes. Now, if you would please keep the interruptions to a minimum so we can return to-”

“Glub glub glub.” She interrupts him again with a choir of cheers and squealing. She jumps to her feet and into him. She is shorter than him- the top of her head reaching his chin- so the embrace she forces onto him is a little awkward.

If Kankri had pupils they would be blown up and glaring straight at her, “This is very triggering. Please unhand me.”

She does not let him go, “I ran an empire where no one died.” She feels tear of joy pricking at the edges of her eyes as she pulls away from him, “It sounds like you weren’t happy though. Tell me moray. I want to make it betta for everyone.”

He looks down at her and feels his cheeks burn lightly, “You actually want to listen to what I have to say?”

She looks up at him with confusion before smiling wide, “Of course! We’re going to make a new empire for everyone. That means that everyfin everybody has to say matters.” She sits back down and stares up at him, “Please continue.”

He is silent for a moment before finding where he last left of, “Yes, as I was saying…”


End file.
